veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7
Veep Season 7 was announced on May 25, 2017. It will premiere in Spring 2019 on HBO. It will be the final season. Production On May 25, 2017, it was announced that Veep would return for a seventh season. On September 6 of that year, it was announced it would be the final season. Showrunner David Mandel said "I don’t think were going to jump ahead a year again. One of the areas that really is interesting to me is the campaigning before the campaign. I’m also fascinated about what it be like for Selina & Co. to live in Iowa two years before a national election when every five minutes a different person is knocking on your door. It’s a wide-open field of people looking to run against President Montez." According to Variety on July 30, 2017: 'The next season of the show will likely be picking up in Iowa, as Mandel put it, “many, many months before the caucuses,” as Meyer starts her new campaign for the White House. He likes having the show centered on “that wonderful period when many, many people think they can be President of the United States.” Also running is Jonah Ryan, who will be a “favorite son” of New Hampshire... Amie Parnes and Jonathan Allen, the authors of the book “Shattered” about Hillary Clinton’s 2016 campaign, visited the “Veep” writers on Friday, Mandel confirmed. The team is looking for ways for how Meyer will deal with the prospect of doing an “autopsy” of what went wrong with her previous campaign.' On July 10, 2017, Mandel announced on Twitter that it's the first day back in the writers room. Writing on the season began on August 21, and the season was officially drafted on August 24. The first table read for the season was held on October 18, 2017. Filming was expected to begin on October 16, 2017, but this was complicated with the breast cancer diagnosis of Julia Louis-Dreyfus in September 2017. On November 15, 2017, it was announced that production had been postponed until further notice. On January 21, 2018, season seven was officially delayed until 2019, with a Spring 2019 premiere date confirmed that July. Filming officially began on August 15, 2018 with Julia Louis-Dreyfus healthily returning to work. On October 4, 2018, The New York Times ran an article describing how Veep transformed the Underwood Family Farm in California to look like an Iowa county fair. Production on the series finale began in December 2018. Behind the Scenes 20935156_1475825226049554_4967186686215204761_o.jpg|Writing begins! (August 21, 2017) DIECqQFUMAAb59k.jpg-large.jpeg|Season 7 officially drafted! (August 24, 2017) DJo0xhpU8AE9YuC.jpg-large.jpeg|Set plans. (Sept 13, 2017) DJsmjTjUQAAtrt9.jpg-large.jpeg|First walls. (Sept 14, 2017) DKUelfYUMAAYf8B.jpg-large.jpeg|Planning the sets. (Sept 22, 2017) DKUgE7dUMAAw7Zj.jpg-large.jpeg|Sets going up. (Sept 22, 2017) DMhOxN1VQAArHQz.jpg-large.jpeg|First table read. (October 18, 2017) DPGspKBVAAA9N3t.jpg-large.jpeg|(November 20, 2017) Screen Shot 2018-08-04 at 2.10.48 AM.png|Take two. (July 24, 2018) Screen Shot 2018-08-04 at 2.10.36 AM.png|Back in the writers room. (July 27, 2018) Screen Shot 2018-08-04 at 2.10.11 AM.png|Episode 701 (July 30, 2018) Screen Shot 2018-08-04 at 2.14.32 AM.png|Writers take a stance. (July 31, 2018) DkhhIPKUcAAA3Cg.jpg-large.jpeg|Set plans. (August 13, 2018) DkpxIylU8AcmJif.jpg-large.jpeg|Production crew. (August 15, 2018) Dkp-DUrUYAAnTjj.jpg-large.jpeg|Crew on day one. (August 15, 2018) DkqCA7eU8AANxVh.jpg-large.jpeg|First shots. (August 15, 2018) DkrA0NhUYAAMcy8.jpg-large.jpeg|Crew watch monitors. (August 15, 2018) DkrNvPKVAAEm2ff.jpg-large.jpeg|Amy/Dan in motel hallway. (August 15, 2018) Dku5_sZU8AAFgMU.jpg-large.jpeg|On the mound. (August 16, 2018) Dkwm3fFUcAAfC51.jpg-large.jpeg|Diedrich and Patton. (August 16, 2018) Dk02JjbU8AExBFT.jpg-large.jpeg|Selina supporters. (August 17, 2018) Dk0G7v8U0AE63Cr.jpg-large.jpeg|Runway. (August 17, 2018) Dkz6M_EU4AE2h5Z.jpg-large.jpeg|(August 17, 2018) Dk1t1YtU8AAMoMC.jpg-large.jpeg|Baby on board? (August 17, 2018) DlFyJijV4AEM0WI.jpg-large.jpeg|Group photo. (August 20, 2018) DlFjdbpV4AAfT_i.jpg-large.jpeg|Teddy and Jonah. (August 20, 2018) DlFybD-VsAExdgf.jpg-large.jpeg|Guess who...? (August 20, 2018) DlGDcThUUAASYHD.jpg-large.jpeg|It's Jane McCabe! (August 20, 2018) DlKVBBOW0AEioeT.jpg-large.jpeg|Mike, Amy, and Selina. (August 21, 2018) DlKayNsW0AUJ8nL.jpg-large.jpeg|Crew chat. (August 21, 2018) DlJMKugUYAAFiRl.jpg-large.jpeg|In between takes. (August 21, 2018) DlKBQ-lVAAAGLGU.jpg-large.jpeg|Watching the monitors. (August 21, 2018) DlPp70PU8AA-97g.jpg-large.jpeg|Selina's new HQ. (August 22, 2018) DlQBeIZVAAE1dat-1.jpg-large.jpeg|No bars. (August 22, 2018) DlOyYRuU4AA6DcH.jpg-large.jpeg|Presidential material. (August 22, 2018) DlO0V6pVsAAC5ed.jpg-large.jpeg|It's a pun... (August 22, 2018) IMG_6649.jpg|A woman first. (August 22, 2018) DlPcr1_VsAEXCgk.jpg-large.jpeg|Kent and Selina. (August 22, 2018) DlP7vytUwAAN5jA.jpg-large.jpeg|At the table. (August 22, 2018) DlT6ZPOUYAAAziG.jpg-large.jpeg|Richard and Gary. (August 23, 2018) DlTuyd-U0AAML_A.jpg-large.jpeg|Crew. (August 23, 2018) DlTp2qoUcAAqV2w.jpg-large.jpeg|Crew #2. (August 23, 2018) DlnfR5DXoAE4TCw.jpg-large.jpeg|Episode 702 production begins. (August 27, 2018) DlpH8XFVsAAn8rl.jpg-large.jpeg|In the woods. (August 27, 2018) DlpviHJU4AAihLX.jpg-large.jpeg|Bathroom shot. (August 27, 2018) Dlp2CFgU4AACkXi.jpg-large.jpeg|Gang is back. (August 27, 2018) Dlt8OUqV4AMxlHL.jpg-large.jpeg|(August 28, 2018) Dltd4qIV4AAMGKv.jpg-large.jpeg|Skipping stones. (August 28, 2018) DltouJWUcAAgPQw.jpg-large.jpeg|Skipping stones pt. 2 (August 28, 2018) Dltzh_BUUAAPJm3.jpg-large.jpeg|Crew (and Tim Simons!) (August 28, 2018) DlugZSMU0AA_Q3_.jpg-large.jpeg|Shoe lift. (August 28, 2018) DlungWeVAAArUtT.jpg-large.jpeg|Breakfast. (August 28, 2018) Dl0uCeeUwAA1YDH.jpg-large.jpeg|Surprise. (August 29, 2018) Dl33WjzVsAAhUWs.jpg-large.jpeg|Mandel and cast. (August 29, 2018) Dl4QZmrUcAEDMcV.jpg-large.jpeg|Kids on set. (August 30, 2018) Dl-ngUzUcAAwVTr.jpg-large.jpeg|Care to dance? (August 31, 2018) Dl9lmn1VAAAslGN.jpg-large.jpeg|Night shoot. (August 31, 2018) Dl-LNJAU8AAsl6g.jpg-large.jpeg|Dazed and confused. (August 31, 2018) DnUBg7XU0AAezuC.jpg-large.jpeg|Gary and Kent. (Sept 17, 2018) Screen Shot 2018-09-18 at 10.50.30 PM.png|Episode 703. (Sept 17, 2018) DnU6oszU0AApGgB.jpg-large.jpeg|Meeting w/ Catherine and Marjorie. (Sept 17, 2018) DnaWL8bUwAAGQPK.jpg-large.jpeg|Cast at fairgrounds. (Sept 18, 2018) DnY8QxAUUAAadQy.jpg-large.jpeg|Cameraperson. (Sept 18, 2018) DnYvvsxU0AAfuoi.jpg-large.jpeg|Fairgrounds. (Sept 18, 2018) DnZ5ANHV4AA_EPl.jpg-large.jpeg|Crew on hay. (Sept 18, 2018) DneByPPU0AE5gA3.jpg-large.jpeg|Corn dogs. (Sept 19, 2018) DnjdGiSVAAAoOkt.jpg-large.jpeg|Gary and Marjorie. (Sept 20, 2018) DnkWkyHVAAEggfN.jpg-large.jpeg|Catherine why is that your hair? (Sept 20, 2018) DnlLqnsU8AEqCx_.jpg-large.jpeg|Debate hall. (Sept 20, 2018) DnpS_sgUUAAMV9M.jpg-large.jpeg|Richard and Selina. (Sept 21, 2018) Dn8081PXUAAsYJ4.jpg-large.jpeg|Church scene. (Sept 25, 2018) Dn-x64_XgAEH6y7.jpg-large.jpeg|Trio. (Sept 25, 2018) Dn-7sU6UwAA-bKW.jpg-large.jpeg|Wendy's back. (Sept 25, 2018) DoCWphhUcAAYe2b.jpg-large.jpeg|Radical. (Sept 26, 2018) DoCVB6vUUAAaOgt.jpg-large.jpeg|Cast w/ crew. (Sept 26, 2018) Doir6TyV4AA67rw.jpg-large.jpeg|Production on Ep. 704 begins! (October 2, 2018) DooH_GQU4AEmART.jpg-large.jpeg|Mike and Ben. (October 3, 2018) DorsWUNU0AAWVYK.jpg-large.jpeg|Hotel Room (October 4, 2018) DoseDQJUUAA5aUn.jpg-large.jpeg|Mandel and Julia. (October 4, 2018) DotHobBUYAABw8f.jpg-large.jpeg|Camera crew. (October 4, 2018) Dow9oBUUUAAvqPg.jpg-large.jpeg|Welcome Leon West. (October 5, 2018) DoyTpOmVAAAexGL.jpg-large.jpeg|Mike and the boss. (October 5, 2018) DoyfnpwUYAA1fP-.jpg-large.jpeg|God Bless America. (October 5, 2018) DpBSRJ6UcAA6RPZ.jpg-large.jpeg|Planes! (October 8, 2018) DpBa7_UV4AEmWcp.jpg-large.jpeg|Mike rehearsal. (October 8, 2018) DpG8W3VW0AEAeEB.jpg-large.jpeg|Gary and Marjorie and a hat. (October 9, 2018) DpHLky8VAAAkxKH.jpg-large.jpeg|Selina's Hat 2: Electric Boogaloo. (October 9, 2018) DpK4LO8VsAEPah7.jpg-large.jpeg|Ben and Kent. (October 10, 2018) DpLmlWPUwAY7lyW.jpg-large.jpeg|Jonah for President. (October 10, 2018) DpLsvzuV4AA6fe9.jpg-large.jpeg|Watching monitors. (October 10, 2018) DpPZEdQW4AIohd-.jpg-large.jpeg|No caption. (October 11, 2018) DppzfseUUAE0SPt.jpg-large.jpeg|In between takes. (October 11, 2018) DpQ2jBPU0AAY2pi.jpg-large.jpeg|Gary, what are you wearing? (October 11, 2018) DpRHZrCW0AIAbJu.jpg-large.jpeg|Leviathan. (October 11, 2018) DpRIReYXoAAQfvG.jpg-large.jpeg|Crew. (October 11, 2018) DpRpuNfU8AEKpGM.jpg-large.jpeg|Walking and talking. (October 11, 2018) DpRoyTFWwAAjp_U.jpg-large.jpeg|Jonah and crew. (October 11, 2018) DpR894sUYAA9uuZ.jpg-large.jpeg|Jonah and crew II. (October 11, 2018) DpR7FWaVAAAlNw9.jpg-large.jpeg|Jonah and his mom. (October 11, 2018) DpvnvUhU0AEnpFq.jpg-large.jpeg|Episode 705 table read. (October 17, 2018) DqIZVqbUwAAGCsZ.jpg-large.jpeg|Ep. 705 production begins. (October 22, 2018) DqJ1KLlU0AAu9WT.jpg-large.jpeg|Bar scene. (October 22, 2018) DqOQ94zUcAEoA6_.jpg-large.jpeg|Jonah rally. (October 23, 2018) DqT5VxvUwAE8AbD.jpg-large.jpeg|Return to Catherine's brownstone. (October 24, 2018) DqX4cu-WoAI4cua.jpg-large.jpeg|Costume department. (October 25, 2018) DqYFZd1W4AMe-Lc.jpg-large.jpeg|In between takes. (October 25, 2018) DqYJ5vkWsAAFSo7.jpg-large.jpeg|Mandel and the boss. (October 25, 2018) DqZf2-fVsAEsahI.jpg-large.jpeg|Action. (October 25, 2018) DqZvZMSU8AU_MTo.jpg-large.jpeg|Day scene at night. (October 25, 2018) DqfRtHYWwAAG0vE.jpg-large.jpeg|Floridians for Jonah. (October 26, 2018) DqsAsLRUwAAowEr.jpg-large.jpeg|Best cast on TV. (October 29, 2018) DqsBif0VsAAYvnt.jpg-large.jpeg|Reading the paper. (October 29, 2018) DqtKcgLWsAEb4LJ.jpg-large.jpeg|Sleeping on set. (October 29, 2018) Dqt-aJsUwAAVAS0.jpg-large.jpeg|Selina rally. (October 29, 2018) DquDhdmU0AA9_4x.jpg-large.jpeg|Mid-scene. (October 29, 2018) Screen Shot 2018-10-31 at 8.52.48 PM.png|(October 30, 2018) Dq3u9agUwAEnWCR.jpg-large.jpeg|(October 31, 2018) Nov1 - 1.jpeg|Trio. (November 1, 2018) Nov1 - 2.jpeg|(November 1, 2018) Nov1 - 3.jpeg|Selina's office. (November 1, 2018) Nov1 - 4.jpeg|Karen is back! (November 1, 2018) Nov1 - 5.jpeg|Florida for Jonah. (November 1, 2018) Nov1 - 6.jpeg|It's a wrap on episode 705! (November 1, 2018) Nov12 - 1.jpeg|Marjorie. (November 12, 2018) Nov12 - 2.jpeg|Production on episode 706 starts. (November 12, 2018) Nov13 - 1.jpeg|With director Brad Hall. (November 13, 2018) Nov14 - 1.jpeg|Amiable Amy. (November 14, 2018) Nov14 - 2.jpeg|Special guest star! (November 14, 2018) Nov14 - 3.jpeg|Window shot. (November 14, 2018) Nov14 - 4.jpeg|With guest star! (November 14, 2018) Nov15 - 1.jpeg|Hospital shoot. (November 15, 2018) Nov15 - 2.jpeg|Leon and Kent. (November 15, 2018) Nov15 - 3.jpeg|Three guys and a TV show set. (November 15, 2018) Nov15 - 4.jpeg|Jonah scene. (November 15, 2018) Nov16.jpeg|Panorama. (November 16, 2018) Nov18 - 1.jpeg|Rehearsal with Minna. (November 18, 2018) Nov19 - 1.jpeg|Filming with Minna. (November 19, 2018) Nov19 - 2.jpeg|Bent and Mandel. (November 19, 2018) Nov20.jpeg|Green screen. (November 20, 2018) Nov26 - 1.jpeg|Get Bent. (November 26, 2018) Nov26 - 2.jpeg|Mandel and JLD. (November 26, 2018) Nov27 - 1.jpeg|Minna and Selina. (November 27, 2018) Nov27 - 2.jpeg|Night for day. (November 27, 2018) Nov27 - 3.jpeg|(November 27, 2018) Nov30 - 1.jpeg|Finale writing. (November 30, 2018) Nov30 - 2.jpeg|Finale writing part two. (November 30, 2018) Dec4 - 1.jpeg|LAST TABLE READ. (December 4, 2018) Dec4 - 2.jpeg|Aftermath of the last table read. (December 4, 2018) Dec5 - 4.jpeg|Also the aftermath of the last table read. (December 4, 2018) Screen Shot 2018-12-13 at 10.31.26 PM.png|JLD and wiggy. (December 4, 2018) Dec5 - 1.jpeg|Last production meeting. (December 5, 2018) Dec5 - 5.jpeg|Rehearsal... in the shower? (December 5, 2018) Dec5 - 2.jpeg|Birds eye view. (December 5, 2018) Dec7 - 1.jpeg|Finale rehearsal. (December 7, 2018) Screen Shot 2018-12-13 at 10.31.17 PM.png|Green screen love. (December 7, 2018) Screen Shot 2018-12-13 at 10.31.37 PM.png|Rehearsal with Amy. (December 8, 2018) Dec9 - 1.jpeg|Hot/cold. (December 9, 2018) Dec10 - 1.jpeg|Cast. (December 10, 2018) Dec10 - 2.jpeg|Crew working on finale. (December 10, 2018) Dec11 - 1.jpeg|Kent. (December 11, 2018) Dec12 - 1.jpeg|Finale. (December 12, 2018) Dec12 - 2.jpeg|A carpet of mice. (December 12, 2018) Dec12 - 3.jpeg|Elevator. (December 12, 2018) Dec13 - 1.jpeg|Furlong's in the finale. (December 13, 2018) Screen Shot 2018-12-13 at 10.31.46 PM.png|(December 13, 2018) Dec13 - 2.jpeg|Last day for Mike. (December 13, 2018)